


Obliging

by Nary



Category: Rome
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple, Sleepy Sex, Unromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia knew of her new husband's voracious appetites before she married him - after all, she'd heard him with her mother often enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliging

Octavia knew of her new husband's voracious appetites before she married him - after all, she'd heard him with her mother often enough, not to mention any number of slaves. She found him faintly disgusting, and more than a little foolish. He was old enough to be her father, surely he ought to have mastered some self-control by this stage of his life. But it could have been worse - he could have fallen in love with her, which would have been far more inconvenient.

Antony came to her bed when he felt like it, which was more often than she would have preferred but not so often as to be terribly demanding. He would turn up unexpectedly as she was readying herself for sleep, or roll in beside her before she woke in the morning, and be ready immediately. This was fine, or at least better than requiring a long and tiresome preamble of conversation and love-making. He would tell her how he wanted her - on her back, her belly, astride him - and she would oblige, dutifully and with as much enthusiasm as she was able to muster. He didn't seem to care how much or how little she participated, so long as she was wet and warm. Once, she was sure he'd fucked her while she slept, from the sticky state she'd awoken in.

He wasn't a bad lover by any means - he knew how to satisfy a woman, and would do so if he felt like it - but she couldn't listen to his grunting and bellowing without remembering hearing those same sounds from her mother's bedchamber so many times before, and going cold inside.


End file.
